Rapproche-toi
by shinobu24
Summary: C'est peut être plus simple que tu ne le crois. Olicity (Rating T pour commencer)
1. Chapter 1

**Rapproche-toi**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Voici une tentative de fic à chapitre qui fait suite à « Envie » et « Combat » et qui n'est qu'une excuse pour du lemon !**

Les premières lueurs du jour apparaissaient à peine et Felicity était déjà réveillée depuis une heure. La nuit avait été agitée, tournant et se retournant le problème Oliver dans sa tête. Après leur rendez-vous avorté et son revirement, elle était perdue et elle l'avait perdue. Elle ne voulait pas continuer à se languir sans que rien ne change, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à fantasmer pendant ses nuits et tenter faire comme si de rien était pendant la journée. Elle devait trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Elle décida de se lever et mis la cafetière en marche en arrivant dans la cuisine, les gestes automatiques s'enchainer sans qu'elle ait besoin d'y faire attention. Son esprit concentré sur une seule idée : trouver quelque chose à faire. Elle se doucha et enfila ses vêtements, une robe bleue nuit et des talons blancs. Rien de mieux qu'une tenue agréable pour tenter de se remonter le moral. L'odeur du café embaumait maintenant la cuisine, elle se servi et petit déjeuna en regardant les dernières nouvelles sur sa tablette. Un gang sévissait toujours dans le centre et agresser les passants la nuit, le marché de la drogue était en pleine expansion et la police avait pu arrêter deux taupes dans leurs locaux, liées à la mafia. Au moins y avait-il une bonne nouvelle dans le lot. Elle décida de passer sa soirée à visionner les vidéos de surveillance pour trouver des informations sur ce nouveau gang. Elle finit de se préparer, récupéra son sac et sa tablette. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, inspira profondément, ouvrit la porte et plaqua un large sourire sur son visage. Elle était prête pour affronter sa journée.

Elle arriva devant l'immeuble de grand standing, son nouveau travail n'était pas si mal, elle avait eu l'impression de trahir Oliver mais elle avait besoin d'un travail passionnant pour pouvoir vivre et celui qu'on lui offrait ici en était un. Elle entra dans son bureau, son assistant sur les talons. Il lui avait préparé un café qu'il posa sur le bureau le temps qu'elle enlève sa veste. Il lui fit un résumé de son agenda de la journée qui comprenait une réunion dans la matinée avec l'équipe de direction et une visite de la section recherche dans l'après-midi. Il déposa à côté du café le dossier et l'ordre du jour de la réunion. Elle le remercia et il rejoint son bureau de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle pouvait avoir besoin d'un assistant mais son nouveau patron avait insisté. Celui-ci entra dans son bureau et la salua d'une poignée de main qui dura à son gout un peu trop longtemps. Ray Palmer était un homme charmeur, qui s'y entendait en entreprise et en technologie. Elle savait que quand il était excité par une idée, il se laissait facilement emporté et elle mit ça sur le compte du nouveau projet qu'il avait et dont il voulait parler justement à la réunion du jour, ainsi que de la soirée de gala pour lever des fonds. Son téléphone sonna et il s'excusa, il reparti dans le couloir en lui lançant un grand sourire.

La matinée se passa sans surprise. Le nouveau projet de son patron était d'améliorer les infrastructures de communication dans la ville. Vaste projet car il y avait de quoi faire. Son après-midi fut beaucoup plus passionnante grâce au service de recherche. La visite avait été organisée par son patron, il voulait qu'elle soit au courant des différents domaines d'action pour qu'elle puisse soutenir les équipes au niveau logistique si elles en avaient besoin. Il passa donc l'après-midi à lui vanter leurs moyens et la qualification des employés. Il la flatta sur toutes ses connaissances et son esprit rapide. Voilà enfin un homme qui voyait son intelligence avant son physique.

Elle se rendit en fin de journée au QG. John était là avec Roy, ils se saluèrent et elle prit place face à ses écrans. Elle retrouver un cadre réconfortant entre ses amis et ce qu'elle savait faire et qui avait une importance. Oliver était déjà parti patrouiller, il était moins présent au QG maintenant quand elle était là. Il ne l'évitait pas vraiment mais le contact n'était plus aussi facile qu'avant.

Quand Oliver rentra de sa patrouille, Roy parti pour le remplacer. C'était beaucoup plus simple maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un en plus qui pouvait l'épauler. Felicity ne bougea pas, concentrée sur les images qui défilaient devant elle. Il se figea un instant pour la regarder. Elle était toujours passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait que ce soit pour Arrow ou dans son travail. Elle était particulièrement sexy ce soir, ce qui lui serra le cœur et le rendit triste. Il l'avait fait souffrir récemment et il tentait maintenant de garder ses distances pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'il jouait avec elle. Il s'approcha pour la saluer quand elle prit la parole pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle devrait avoir des informations sur ce gang le lendemain. Elle l'avait toujours accueilli jusqu'à maintenant en prenant des nouvelles de sa patrouille et maintenant elle orientait le dialogue sur son travail. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, il baissa son regard et ses talons aiguilles réveillèrent en lui le souvenir de son rêve. Il inspira profondément pour garder le contrôle et refouler le souvenir du contact de ses chaussures contre ses fesses, et releva le regard pour écouter les explications qu'elle lui donnait. Il n'était pas du tout professionnel. Il tenta de maintenir son regard mais il sentait qu'il perdait le cours de la conversation. Il voyait ses lèvres parler mais il n'avait qu'un envie, les embrasser, doucement, pour faire grandir l'envie qui le rongeait. Il s'imaginait caresser ses épaules, glisser ses mains dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses et la soulever pour l'asseoir sur son bureau, se coller à elle pour sentir son parfum, ses caresses sur son corps et sa langue s'immiscer entre ses lèvres. Il se donna une contenance en rangeant ses armes et commença à se dévêtir. Il l'écouta se retourner et commencer à pianoter sur son clavier. Il n'était pas le seul à ressentir une tension, ce qui n'allait pas les aider.

Ça y est, il recommençait. Il le faisait exprès de se déshabiller devant elle ou il était déjà passé à autre chose et ne la considérait plus comme une femme mais comme une collègue. Elle pivota pour éviter de laisser son regard se perdre sur ses muscles et se torturer un peu plus. Il y avait des chances pour que l'image de son corps vienne la perturber cette nuit. Elle l'entendit s'éloigner et profita de son absence pour rentrer chez elle et éviter de se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante.

Sa journée n'avait pas été si mauvaise. Tout s'était plutôt bien passé à son nouveau travail, un cadre différent et une stimulation avait tenu son esprit occupé, mais le pire restait quand elle se retrouver face à Oliver qui plus est quand ils étaient seuls. Il allait lui falloir du temps.

Elle trouva une nouvelle routine, entre son travail de jour et son aide au QG. Elle tentait de ne pas fuir Oliver mais elle ne laissait plus son regard s'égarer sur lui, elle ne posait plus ses mains sur son dos ou son torse quand elle lui parlait et il lui semblait qu'il passait moins de temps torse nu et se couvrait quand elle arrivait. La situation semblait s'améliorer petit à petit jusqu'à ce jour. Elle était penchée sur ses écrans en mordillant son stylo. Elle se redressa, retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, elle s'étira et souffla.

La porte claqua, Felicity sursauta et se retourna pour voir Oliver descendre l'escalier en courant. Il se stoppa en voyant Felicity encore ici.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore là.

\- Je voulais finir mes recherches. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Je me suis battu pour changer, dit-il en souriant.

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et sorti la trousse de secours qu'il prit. Il s'installa sur son lit, ouvrit la trousse et entreprit de se soigner.

Felicity n'avait pas bougé, son fantasme se réalisait, c'était un signe ? Elle l'entendit jurer et il y eu un bruit de casse. Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers sa chambre, en s'inquiétant.

\- Oliver ? Elle se stoppa sur le seuil, il était assis, torse nu, essayant de se soigner.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider. Elle le vit serrer son poing sur le matelas.

\- Non, ça va. Sa voix avait été plus dure qu'il ne le voulait. Il n'aimait pas être dépendant des autres, ne pas pouvoir se débrouiller.

Il la senti se raidir sur le seuil, faire un pas en arrière pour partir, puis elle entra, pris ce qu'il avait en main. Ses doigts caressèrent légèrement sa main, s'assit à côté de lui et entrepris de le soigner. Elle nettoya la plaie délicatement mais il ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Elle rapprocha les rebords de la plaie et déposa des bandelettes pour cicatriser. Elle se concentrait sur les gestes à faire en ignorant son regard. Il était crispé comme pour s'empêcher de réagir, s'empêcher de la repousser. Quand elle eut terminé, elle ramassa la trousse et se leva pour sortir de la chambre d'Oliver.

\- Merci, lui lança-t-il quand elle était sur le point de sortir. Elle fit encore un pas et se retourna vers lui.

\- Tu sais, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de moi mais je suis ton amie et j'aimerai que ce point ne change pas. Je peux t'aider avec mes compétences informatiques mais je peux aussi être là quand tu as besoin d'être soigné.

Il lui fit un signe de tête. Il se retint de répondre. Il ne voudrait pas d'elle ! Mais il en crevait d'envie de pouvoir lui parler de tout et de rien, de lui révéler ses secrets, de la caresser et de l'embrasser.

Elle sorti le laissant seul, empli de remords qu'il ne pouvait pas faire disparaitre. Il l'avait repoussé pour ne pas la mettre en danger, il ne pouvait pas maintenant aller la voir, la reconquérir pour son plaisir et son bonheur alors qu'elle avait tout à risquer.

La soirée de gala de son entreprise arriva rapidement. La soirée se tenait dans un restaurant chic de la ville, les partis les plus riches étaient présents. Elle entra et observa les alentours, son travail avec Arrow lui avait appris à rechercher les sorties de secours pour parait à toutes éventualités. Elle observa ensuite les convives et son regard rencontra celui de son patron. Il délaissa les personnes avec qui il discutait pour s'approcher d'elle et la saluer.

\- Vous ne devriez pas les abandonner comme ça, si vous voulez leur soutirer de l'argent.

\- Ils sont déjà voués à ma cause, ça ne changera pas grand-chose !

Elle lui sourit timidement, mal à l'aise sous son regard trop insistant. Il l'observait, sa robe longue noire la mettait en valeur sans conteste. Son bustier épousait ses courbes alors que le tissu se faisait vaporeux à partir de la taille. Il plaça une main dans son dos et la conduisit auprès d'un premier groupe de personne auxquels il la présenta. Elle fut introduite dans ce nouveau cercle sans difficulté à ses côtés.

La soirée se passa à merveille, le discours de mobilisation pour les fonds fut amusant et professionnel, les personnes présentes étant déjà acquises à leur cause, il suffisait maintenant de les intéresser pour leur faire lâcher le plus d'argent possible. Toute cette soirée ne se résumait qu'à ça ! Felicity s'éclipsa durant la soirée pour prendre l'air sur la terrasse, les lumières de la ville plongée dans la pénombre cachaient les choses terribles qui se tramaient à cette heure. Elle n'arrivait plus qu'à imaginer les horreurs qui se cachaient, elle pensa à Oliver qui devait patrouiller en ce moment quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à Ray.

\- Oh je suis désolé je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Il s'approcha et se plaça à côté d'elle, les yeux posés sur la ville.

\- Non, c'est moi. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Vous admiriez la vue ?

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- Vous savez, il y a beaucoup de choses horribles qui se passent dans cette ville mais j'aimerai beaucoup améliorer les choses avec ce nouveau programme.

\- Oui, les habitants en ont besoin.

\- Et j'espère que vous ferez partie de cette aventure.

\- Vous m'avez confié un poste dont beaucoup rêverait. Je ne suis pas prête à l'abandonner.

Il s'approcha d'elle, déposa sa main sur sa joue. Felicity ne bougeait pas, elle agrandi les yeux où il put lire de la surprise. Il attendit un instant pour lui laisser le temps de se reculer pour lui refuser le baiser mais elle appuya légèrement sa tête contre sa main et ferma les yeux. Il s'abaissa alors et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle senti ses lèvres bouger contre les siennes et elle lâcha prise un court instant avant que sa conscience ne lui souffle que c'était son patron et qu'elle ne devrait pas se conduire ainsi. Elle se recula, il s'excusa et un silence gênant s'installa. Elle s'excusa à son tour et reparti à l'intérieur en ayant le projet de ne pas trainer, elle ne voulait pas le recroiser avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé.

Elle marchait dans la rue pour se rendre chez elle. Il faisait bon et le quartier était tranquille. Elle entendit un mouvement derrière elle et se mit à marcher plus rapidement. Il y avait peu d'éclairage et maintenant elle se maudissait de se promener seule à cette heure de la nuit. Elle senti une présence à côté d'elle, elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement pour faire face à son éventuel agresseur et se retrouva dos au mur. Elle reconnut immédiatement Oliver avec son costume.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, soupira-t-elle.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas te promener dans des ruelles sombres ? Elle senti immédiatement l'agacement dans sa voix même avec sa voix transformée.

\- Oui, je sais mais je voulais profiter de …, j'avais envie…

Elle perdit le cours de ses pensées. Oliver s'était rapproché d'elle et la frôlait alors qu'elle était dos au mur. Elle se senti piégée, sa respiration devint difficile. Il posa une main à la hauteur de sa tête contre le mur et rapprocha son visage du sien. Son regard franc la pénétrait. Il baissa la tête, frôla sa mâchoire de son nez et elle eut l'impression d'arrêter de respirer alors que son cœur s'emballait.

\- Felicity, je ne veux pas que cet homme t'embrasse, ni qu'il repose les mains sur toi. Sa voix nette n'appeler pas à la discussion.

\- Il savait ce qui s'était passé ! Il ne patrouillait pourtant pas dans ce secteur normalement ce soir.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ça, je ne t'appartiens pas. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle essayait de se convaincre mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Vraiment ? Il enleva son modificateur de voix. Alors ce n'est rien si j'arrive à te faire perdre tous tes moyens, juste en m'approchant de toi ?

\- Non laisse ton modificateur, lui souffla-t-elle. Il se figea à sa demande, elle préférait entendre la voix de l'archer plutôt que la sienne.

Felicity senti une fraicheur envahir son corps, elle ouvrit les yeux. Il avait disparu sans rien dire.

 **Premier chapitre pour planter le décor. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. La suite surement dimanche. Et le lemon arrive )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je remercie lolotte06, allylicity, LaRoseDesOmbres, Abbyfalls345, marionNCISlove, Amazing-Destiny, Angie Hood, Haruka Endo, chou05, Hilary , Mich2112 et les guests pour les commentaires. Et merci pour toutes vos mises en follow et en favori.**

 **Je suis contente que le début vous ait plus, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.**

Elle rentra chez elle énervée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se conduire ainsi ? Et elle était aussi énervée après elle, pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler quand elle était face à lui. Elle se sentait franchement idiote. Et elle lui en voulait, il la repoussait, pour ensuite lui faire une scène de jalousie. Elle ne voulait pas rester à sa disposition, pour quand Monsieur serait prêt à s'engager, et rester à souffrir en silence en attendant.

Oliver arrivé au QG fulminait encore. Il s'était laissé emporter. Il ne devait pas se trouver dans ce quartier cette nuit mais sa curiosité avait prit le dessus. Il voulait la voir, juste un moment, il l'avait vu sortir sur la terrasse, les yeux perdus sur la ville. Puis il s'était approché, celui qui lui avait volé son entreprise, se rapprochait de Felicity et une bouffée de jalousie et de colère le submergea. Il le vit se rapprocher d'elle sans qu'elle ne le repousse, et quand il l'embrassa il senti une douleur le traverser. Il l'avait ensuite suivi, juste pour être sûr qu'elle rentre bien chez elle sans problème mais il n'avait pas pu rester en arrière, il ressentait une violente envie de la toucher.

Le lendemain quand John arriva au QG, il senti qu'Oliver était de mauvaise humeur. Il l'avait à peine salué. Oliver ne voulait pas parler, il s'entrainait sans relâche depuis une heure pour évacuer sa frustration et sa colère. Puis quand il s'arrêta à bout de souffle, John tenta de le faire parler mais rien à faire. Il dévia la discussion sur le gang du centre-ville et projeta de faire une ronde avec Roy dans la soirée. Felicity entra et Oliver se renfrogna encore un peu plus. Elle salua John et déposa ses affaires sur son bureau, et s'installa.

\- Felicity tu pourrais nous trouver des informations sur ce gang ? lui demanda John.

\- Oui. J'ai déjà fait des recherches. Il semble qu'ils soient entre cinq et dix selon leur sortie, ils restent dans le centre et doivent avoir une planque facile d'accès car ils disparaissent rapidement.

John se tenait à sa gauche et Oliver de l'autre côté de John, le plus éloigné de Felicity. Il était assis sur le bord du bureau, les mains tenant le rebord et le regard baissé. John parti préparé des armes pour leur sortie du soir. Felicity se leva pour aller se chercher un café. Quand elle revint Oliver n'avait pas bougé, elle déposa sa tasse et se plaça devant lui.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à demandé à l'archer, tu as l'air de préférer écouter sa voix !

Elle ne retint pas la gifle qui partit, elle entendit le bruit qui claqua et senti une chaleur irradiant sa main. Oliver dont la tête avait suivi le geste de la gifle releva les yeux dans les siens. Il lut dans les siens de la tristesse et de la douleur, alors que lui ne ressentait que de la colère. Elle se retourna et fit un pas pour partir quand elle changea d'avis et se retourna face à lui. Non elle ne devait pas fuir cette fois. Il avait baissé la tête et ne la regardait plus. Il avait honte de ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle le faisait se comporter comme un gamin capricieux. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui.

\- Tu ne comprends pas que d'entendre ta voix si près de moi et ne pas pouvoir espérer autre chose ça me fait souffrir. Elle murmurait plus qu'elle ne parlait. Je connais le héros sans peur…, en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Ne pense pas à ses doigts

\- Je connais le grand frère protecteur…, en caressant sa joue encore chaude du coup.

Ne pense pas à sa main

\- Je connais le fils aimant…, en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Ne pense pas à ses lèvres

\- Je connais l'ami fidèle…, en glissant sa main sous son menton pour relever sa tête.

Ne pense pas à son corps

\- Laisse-moi connaitre l'amant passionné, en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il voulait résister, il devait résister. Pour elle, pour ne pas la blesser, pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Elle déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser plus appuyé pour lui faire ressentir son envie. Il ne bougeait pas, elle se sentit libre de se laisser aller. Elle se resserra contre lui, elle avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur. Elle caressa sa mâchoire, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire entrouvrir les lèvres. Elle les caressa de sa langue, elle le senti perdre son souffle. Elle passa la barrière de ses lèvres pour trouver le contact de sa langue. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, son envie était depuis tellement longtemps maintenue qu'à ce moment, un premier pas pour se rapprocher de lui, lui faisait perdre l'esprit. Elle l'entendit gémir mais ses mains n'avaient toujours pas quittées la table. Il luttait encore contre ses envies. Elle rompit le baiser et déposa son front contre le sien. Elle voulait profiter encore un peu de sa chaleur.

John arriva dans la salle, se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Felicity se détacha sans rapidité d'Oliver et se rassis à sa place. Oliver avait de nouveau baissé les yeux. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé faire mais il en avait tellement envie aussi.

\- Oliver tu devrais aller te préparer on part dans peu de temps, lui lança John.

Il se leva et sorti pour revêtir son costume et préparer ses armes. Il avait l'esprit embrouillé, l'esprit plein de ce baiser et de sentiments à canaliser. Il n'avait pas réagi, cette fois-ci, il s'était contrôlé mais qu'en sera-t-il de la prochaine fois ? Il revint dans la salle, John parlait avec Felicity, elle ne se retourna pas pour le regarder.

\- Je vous aurai en visuel tout au long de votre sortie. Le centre-ville est truffé de caméras.

\- Oui, tu pourras nous indiquer leur lieu de repli.

Elle acquiesça à John. Celui-ci fit signe à Oliver pour qu'ils se mettent en route. Ils sortirent, restant sous la surveillance de Felicity à travers les caméras. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, Felicity les prévint qu'ils étaient cinq à rôder autour de la banque et trois de plus qui activaient des détonateurs. Ils avaient d'autres cordes à leur arc, après les agressions, ils passaient au vol de grande envergure.

Oliver en repéra rapidement deux, grâce aux indications de Felicity et les immobilisa avec une dose de tranquillisant. Il devait se rapprocher pour atteindre les autres et couvrir John. Il réussit à en immobiliser deux de plus mais il fut encerclé très rapidement. Il réussit à leur tenir tête avec l'aide de John, il aperçut celui qui semblait être le chef du gang, se sauver. Il le suivi à travers plusieurs ruelles.

\- Felicity, est ce que tu l'as en visuel ?

\- Oui, attend, il est passé à droite, tu peux continuer tout droit pour le prendre à revers.

Oliver suivi les conseils de Felicity. Il rattrapa l'homme qui réussit à lui échapper de justesse, il le suivi sans se poser de questions quand il entendit Felicity crier.

\- Non Oliver, c'est un piège ! Reviens sur tes pas !

C'était trop tard, Oliver vit un tireur en embuscade sur le toit de l'immeuble face à lui. Il eut juste le temps d'esquiver la balle qui le frôla et lui laissa une entaille au niveau du flanc droit, et de se mettre à couvert. John le rejoint mais les hommes présents s'étaient éparpillés et le tireur n'était plus en position. Felicity n'avait pas réussi à les suivre en visuel jusqu'à leur planque et elle avait failli le faire tuer.

John et Oliver rentrèrent au QG. Felicity les avait suivi tout au long de la route, elle se rongeait les sangs d'avoir fait une bourde aussi grave. Elle les accueilli, inquiète. John devançait Oliver pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé à Felicity. Oliver s'assied sur la table d'examen et John vérifia sa blessure.

\- Oliver tu devrais soigner ça, en lui indiquant son flanc.

\- Oui, je vais faire ça. John le regarda surpris. Il était bizarre depuis leur retour, il n'avait rien dit sur leur échec, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Felicity s'approcha de lui, John lui fit signe de s'en occuper le temps qu'il range leurs armes.

\- Oliver, tu vas bien ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Il semblait ralenti, le regard perdu.

\- Tu devrais te déshabiller pour qu'on puisse te soigner. Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder. Il l'observait, son regard perdu s'était focalisé sur elle. Il sourit à sa demande.

\- Tu es devenue très directe. Mais je préfèrerais commencer par t'embrasser, en lui lançant son sourire charmeur.

\- Non, non, c'est pas ça. Je voulais pas dire,… Il disait qu'il voulait l'embrasser. Elle en resta sans voix, sans pouvoir le quitter des yeux.

Sa réaction n'était pas normale, à l'opposé de celle qu'il avait eue quelques heures auparavant. Il descendit de la table pour se tenir face à elle, il posa sa main gauche sur sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux et vint caresser sa joue. Elle était suspendue à ses lèvres, en attente de ce qui allait se passer. Il s'approcha d'elle, baissa la tête et au moment où il allait déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il se rattrapa à ses épaules. Felicity passa ses bras autour de lui pour le rattraper.

\- John, dépêche-toi. Oliver ne va pas bien, lui cria-t-elle. Il ne tenait plus ses jambes, il glissa à terre, plus ou moins retenu par Felicity.

John arriva rapidement, il tenta de secouer Oliver pour le faire reprendre conscience. Il le releva avec l'aide de Felicity pour le coucher sur la table. Il commençait à avoir des difficultés à respirer, son corps se contracta et il gémi avant de perdre complètement conscience.

Felicity était effondrée, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Deux larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, elle les essuya rageusement avant de se ressaisir. Elle devait trouver ce qui lui arrivait. tout ça s'était à cause d'elle, elle devait le sauver.

Elle réalisa rapidement plusieurs examens. La balle qui l'avait atteint était recouverte de poison et les effets qu'il ressentait maintenant étaient dus à ça. Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été plus touché. Elle avait analysé le poison et réalisé un antidote, qu'elle lui avait injecté. Son corps tentait de lutter contre le poison, il avait maintenant de la fièvre et il était parcouru de frisson. Il fallait maintenant attendre de voir son effet. Elle resta à son chevet pendant deux jours, à surveiller son évolution. John et Roy l'avait allongé sur son lit, Felicity s'était installé dans un fauteuil à ses côtés. Elle passait ses heures à surveiller sa respiration et sa fièvre. Celle-ci était tombé et Felicity s'endormi à côté de lui affalé dans son fauteuil. Elle avait posé sa main sur son poignet pour sentir son pouls.

Elle senti un mouvement près d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Oliver penché vers elle. Il était enfin réveillé et il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien. Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler. Oliver caressa sa joue doucement et l'embrassa. Elle ferma les yeux au contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui attrapa son poignet gauche pour la rapprocher de lui et la faire assoir sur le lit. Il passa sa main gauche dans son dos pour la maintenir près de lui et appuya son baiser. Elle se laissa envahir par le plaisir, elle sentait son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur, sa douceur, son envie pour elle. Et elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le senti encore plus. Son cœur s'emballait, son ventre se réchauffait sous ses caresses et ses baisers. elle ressentait l'envie au plus profond d'elle. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser Oliver la posséder. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour passer la barrière de ses lèvres et caresser sa langue de la sienne. Leur baiser se transforma sous leurs pulsions et devint plus violent et passionné, l'un et l'autre voulant se gouter. Felicity ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans sa bouche, ce qui amena Oliver à la prendre encore plus durement ne contrôlant plus son envie. Il enserrer toujours son poignet comme pour être sûr qu'elle ne lui échapperait plus.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par le bruit d'une porte qui claque et un juron. Elle reposa son regard sur Oliver qui dormait, ses doigts repliés sur son poignet alors qu'elle-même enserrait le sien.

La nuit s'était bien passée. Il n'avait plus de symptômes et il était tiré d'affaire. Elle rentra chez elle tôt ce matin-là pour prendre une bonne douche, se changer. Elle ramena le petit-déjeuner à l'équipe pour attendre le réveil d'Oliver. Elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Voici ta sauveuse, lança John en la voyant arriver.

\- Si j'avais fait plus attention, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé ! Elle s'avança auprès d'Oliver. Je suis vraiment désolée, ça ne se reproduira pas.

Elle avait les sourcils froncés, se sentant vraiment coupable de ce qui s'était passé. Oliver ne la quittait pas des yeux, heureux de la voir, soulagé qu'elle soit enfin là. Il la tira par la main et la fit tomber assise près de lui sur le lit. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement devant John et Roy. Ceux-ci s'éclipsèrent sans bruit pour les laisser seuls. Il se recula pour pouvoir regarder Felicity.

\- Felicity, tout ça m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai failli mourir, tu m'as sauvé mais je ne veux plus perdre de temps. J'ai envie d'être avec toi, …si tu n'en as pas assez de moi.

Elle resta muette, sans réagir. Est-ce que c'était encore un rêve très réaliste. Elle avait tendance à beaucoup rêver en ce moment.

\- Felicity ?

Elle posa sa main contre sa joue, senti sa barbe naissante, elle le vit sourire et décida que si c'était un rêve, elle pouvait en profiter. Elle s'avança et l'embrassa à son tour, tendrement en profitant des caresses de ses lèvres. Elle senti ses mains remonter dans son dos, son cou, caresser ses joues. Il laissa sa main droite se faufiler sur son épaule, survola sa poitrine pour se poser sous son sein. Il ressentait les battements de son cœur résonnant dans sa cage thoracique. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps, ce n'était définitivement pas un rêve. Elle se recula promptement, s'arrachant à ses caresses.

\- Tu vas encore changer d'avis ?

\- Il n'y a pas de risque, lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle se rapprocha alors de lui et lui donna un baiser plus appuyé. Elle l'entendit gémir et il la serra plus fort contre lui.

\- J'ai envie de toi, depuis longtemps. Mais je veux faire les choses correctement. Ce soir je t'invite pour un diner et on pourra parler.

Le corps de Felicity se réchauffait au contact de celui d'Oliver, mais sa raison restait froide, ne voulant pas souffrir encore une fois.

\- Je crois que j'en ai assez de parler. Je veux qu'on profite des moments qu'on a ensemble. Je dois partir travailler maintenant, Oliver. Il la maintenait toujours contre lui.

\- Je suis d'accord. Ce soir, sans faute. Il ne parvenait pas à défaire son étreinte. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin mais il ne pouvait pas la relâcher non plus.

\- Oliver tu dois me laisser partir.

\- Tu pourrais être malade aujourd'hui et manquer un jour de plus.

\- Ça fait deux jours que je suis absente déjà, je ne pense pas que mon patron soit d'accord avec une autre absence.

A l'évocation de son patron, Felicity sentit Oliver se tendre légèrement, tout la scène d'y il y a trois jours revint entre eux. Felicity pris le visage d'Oliver entre ses mains doucement, l'embrassa et souffla sur ses lèvres, « cette soirée est à nous ».

 **Voilà, laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je prends le temps pour installer le lemon pour garder un peu de « vraisemblance » dans l'histoire.**

 **Je ne pourrais pas poster dimanche alors à la place je posterai jeudi, je ne vais pas vous laisser sans nouvelles pendant deux semaines !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Merci à Amazing-Destiny, LulzimeVelioska, Abbyfalls345, allylicity, Angie Hood, Mich2112, chou05, Haruka Endo & Guest, pour vos commentaires et à celles qui suivent cette histoire. Je poste vite aujourd'hui. **

**Rating M**

Felicity allait pour rejoindre Oliver au restaurant quand son téléphone reçu un message.

« Besoin de toi au QG ». Leur projet était vite tombé à l'eau ! Elle prit la direction du Verdant pour répondre à l'urgence, ils auraient peut-être le temps de sortir après.

Quand elle descendit les marches du sous-sol, la salle était plongée dans la pénombre. Elle s'avança et vit une table mise avec des chandelles et des bougies dans le fond de la pièce. Oliver s'approcha, en costume sombre sur une chemise blanche. Il avait l'air aussi nerveux qu'elle, en cet instant. Il l'observa un moment, une robe noire qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination et des talons aiguilles.

\- La dernière fois ça s'est plutôt mal passé au restaurant, j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait diner ici. Même si ce n'est pas très romantique,…

\- Non, non, c'est très bien.

Il lui sourit, ravi que ça lui plaise. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et lui prit la main pour l'accompagner. Il tira la chaise pour la faire assoir, leur versa une flûte de champagne.

\- A nous ?

\- A nous.

Oliver ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard. Elle était ici, avec lui, ils étaient enfin libres de se rapprocher et cette fois plus de fausses excuses, il ne voilerait plus la face.

Ils burent en se regardant, jusqu'à ce que Felicity gênée par son regard se mette à détailler la table. Elle sentait son regard focalisé sur elle, elle n'arriverait pas à le soutenir toute la soirée. Elle releva la tête tentant de faire la conversation.

\- Tu as fait ça tout seul ?

\- Oui, je voulais que tout soit parfait pour ce soir.

Elle lui fit un sourire nerveux. Son regard était plein de promesses et son envie presque palpable.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Tu me mets mal à l'aise. A son aveu, elle le sentit rougir.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois mal à l'aise mais plutôt que tu as envie de la même chose que moi.

Elle vit passer à ce moment dans son regard un voile de désir qui réveilla le sien. Il se leva pour s'approcher d'elle et la faire se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser derrière son oreille.

\- J'ai envie de toi Felicity, lui murmura-t-il.

Elle resta sans voix à cet aveu, détaillant son regard pour essayer de lire au fond de lui. Ses yeux ne la quittaient pas, il ne cillait pas, tentant de lui montrer la profondeur de ses sentiments.

\- Moi aussi, parvint-elle à articuler difficilement à cause de son souffle qui s'emballait.

Il prit alors son visage en coupe et l'embrassa passionnément, ils ne tardèrent pas à se coller l'un à l'autre. Leurs lèvres ne parvenant pas à se séparer et leur langue se caressant. Elle sentit les mains d'Oliver glisser dans son dos pour la presser contre lui. Il glissa ensuite une main dans le creux de ses reins et elle ne put retenir un gémissement qui fit sourire Oliver. Il glissa ses mains sur ses fesses puis ses cuisses pour la soulever et l'emporter dans sa chambre. Elle resserra ses bras autour de son cou, enserra sa taille de ses cuisses et déposa des baisers dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait son corps fort, ses muscles saillants sous sa veste. Il la fit glisser au sol en passant la porte et la pressa contre le mur. Il se recula pour la regarder, son regard d'habitude vivant n'était plus qu'envie. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui ôta sa veste, une fois les bras libres, il la plaqua contre le mur, son bassin contre le sien. Elle sentait son envie pour elle, elle le prit par la taille pour glisser contre lui et trouva la bonne position pour le sentir frotter contre son clitoris qui lui délivrait des vagues d'électricité à travers tout le corps. Elle se déhancha contre lui, sa bouche entre ouverte pour pouvoir respirer. Oliver embrassait son cou en mordillant sa peau fine. Elle l'entendit gémir en réponse à ses déhanchements. Des ondes de chaleur irradiaient son corps, en sentant son sexe dur contre elle. Elle avait besoin de le sentir encore plus. Elle ouvrit sa chemise et lui arracha pour pouvoir caresser son torse, griffer son dos pour le faire réagir.

Il se força à se reculer, s'il ne se raisonner pas un peu il n'aurait pas le temps de la déshabiller. Oliver avait posé son menton sur son front, il n'y avait pratiquement plus que leur tête en contact et il sentait qu'elle cherchait à se rapprocher de lui. Il entendait son souffle rapide qui augmentait encore son désir, ses gémissements qu'elle laissait échapper. Il colla les fesses de Felicity contre le mur d'une main, pour la contenir. Et de l'autre, il caressa ses seins à travers sa robe, sa poitrine dure ne demandait qu'à être ravie.

\- Laisse-moi le temps de te déshabiller, lui susurra-t-il d'une voix rendu rauque par l'envie.

\- Alors dépêche-toi.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour dégrafer sa robe et lui arracher. Quand elle fut en sous-vêtements, elle s'attaqua à son pantalon et le fit glisser à terre. Le simple frottement du tissu sur son sexe dur lui soutira un gémissement qui fit frissonner Felicity. Il la souleva de nouveau, elle se débarrassa de ses talons et il la déposa sur le lit. Il ne pourrait pas profiter plus de son corps, il devait la prendre de suite. Il lui arracha sa culotte et attrapa un préservatif. Il baissa son boxer, se prépara et la pénétra sans attendre. Elle était tellement excitée qu'il n'eut aucun mal à la prendre profondément. Elle était prête pour lui depuis qu'il avait commencé à la caresser et son corps ne demandait plus qu'à être pénétré. Il la sentait déjà se resserrer autour de lui et gémir de plus en plus fort. Il ne chercha plus à se contenir, son corps prit le relai de façon automatique, il se déhancha en elle plus vite, il la sentie se cambrer sous lui en criant son nom et il jouit dans l'instant dans un cri. Il se laissa retomber sur son corps, il retrouva la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. Leur souffle se calmait, il se retira d'elle, se débarrassa du préservatif et se serra contre elle. Ils étaient face à face, dans un demi-sommeil, à se caresser, s'embrasser.

Ils somnolèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Felicity sente le souffle d'Oliver dans son cou. Elle garda les yeux fermés pour profiter de sa chaleur, de son odeur, du contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Il l'entourait de son bras et avait glissé une jambe entre les siennes. Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé, son regard plein de luxure sur elle, ses mains découvrant son corps, leur envie qui les avaient enivré jusqu'à leur faire perdre le contrôle et cette délivrance, cet orgasme qui avait balayé les dernières bribes de raison. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer. Il dormait paisiblement face à elle, elle n'y croyait pas encore. C'était enfin arrivé, ils avaient pu se laisser aller, se rapprocher et libérer leur envie. Elle déposa sa main sur son torse pour sentir son cœur battre, ce contact parsema la peau d'Oliver de frisson. Elle caressa son pectoral et glissa ses doigts sur son téton qui se tendit. Elle releva son regard, il ne se réveillait pas, elle caressa ses lèvres de son pouce doucement en sentant son souffle contre sa main. Ces douces caresses réveillèrent de nouveau son envie pour lui. Il l'avait fait jouir comme personne auparavant et elle en voulait encore. Elle se redressa au-dessus de lui et déposa un baiser dans son cou, elle glissa sa main de son visage jusqu'à son téton et le pinça légèrement en déposant un nouveau baiser plus loin dans son cou. Elle le sentit bouger et se recula pour le regarder. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et le temps s'arrêta. Elle lisait dans ses yeux sa tendresse pour elle et son bonheur de s'être enfin découvert. L'envie les remplit petit à petit tandis qu'elle continuait de le caresser. Sa respiration changea de rythme, leurs corps réagissaient en symbiose. Elle savait quelles caresses lui donner pour l'exciter et il savait comment la prendre pour lui faire perdre la tête. Il ne bougeait pas, la laissant découvrir son corps. Elle parsema son torse de baisers, Oliver passa sa main dans sa nuque et l'attira jusqu'à ses lèvres. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, leur souffle se mélangèrent et Felicity l'embrassa, légèrement pour gouter leur douceur. Ce contact réveilla son désir qui devrait être encore assouvit, elle le sentit lui retirer son soutien-gorge. Elle en avait encore besoin, le sentir, sur elle, en elle. Elle glissa sa main jusqu'à son membre déjà dur. Elle fit glisser sa main dessus en plusieurs allers-retours pour finir de le dresser. Il la renversa sur le dos et se débarrassa du vêtement qui l'empêchait de la caresser complétement. Sa main sur son sexe le fit gémir, son pouce glissant sur gland déclencha un râle qui enflamma Felicity. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à la sienne pour la faire cesser, il ne pourrait pas profiter de son corps si elle l'excitait autant. Il entreprit ensuite d'embrasser son cou pour descendre à ses seins qui se dressaient, il mordilla ses tétons l'un après l'autre en prenant le temps à chaque fois de la laisser se cambrer pour qu'elle lui offre sous la nécessité de son désir. Il prit le temps de la faire languir sous ses caresses avant d'aller plus loin.

Felicity sentait son clitoris palpiter à chaque fois qu'il torturait sa poitrine. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle se redressa et tendit son bras vers la table de chevet pour attraper un préservatif. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Oliver, il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, ils savaient qu'ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre et qu'ils devaient assouvir cette envie au plus vite. Elle ouvrit le sachet et dirigea ses mains vers son sexe. Elle le déroula sur son membre dur en le caressant et en glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Quand elle arriva à la base, elle écarta les cuisses et plaça ses genoux de chaque côté des fesses de son amant. Il n'attendit pas pour la pénétrer, il sentit son sexe glisser en elle lentement, il prenait le temps pour qu'ils puissent ressentir toutes ces sensations. Quand il buta sur ses hanches, il resta immobile et regarda Felicity qui avait les yeux à demi-fermés sous le plaisir qui prenait corps en elle. Il l'embrassa de nouveau délicatement la faisant revenir un peu à la réalité. Elle lui rendit son baiser qui devint passionné, ce qui le fit commencer à bouger en elle. Il augmenta lentement le rythme de ses coups de rein, son souffle se perdit dans ses gémissements. Il sentit Felicity s'accrocher à son dos, ses ongles lacérer sa peau dans le plaisir qui se rependait entre eux.

\- Plus fort, Oliver, lui murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Et il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il augmente le rythme de ses coups de rein et la force de sa pénétration. Felicity sentait son sexe frotter en elle, et venir exacerber son plaisir petit à petit. Son corps ne parvenait plus à contenir toutes ces sensations qu'elle laissa extérioriser dans une suite de cris et de râles qui fit encore accélérer Oliver en elle. Ses muscles tous contractés la brulaient sous l'effort. Il vint buter plusieurs fois contre son point G, ce qui la fit basculer dans l'orgasme et à son cri de délivrance Oliver vint en elle.

La première fois avait été sauvage pour libérer leur envie, celle-ci avait été plus douce et aussi enivrante que la première. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre à somnoler encore un moment. Puis Oliver se leva et sortit de la chambre, Felicity l'entendit prendre les assiettes et farfouiller à côté. Elle attendit un moment et ne le voyant pas revenir elle se leva et pris la chemise d'Oliver parterre pour s'habiller. Elle le retrouva en train de ramener les deux assiettes réchauffées, il la vit arriver et déposa les assiettes sur la table. Il perdit le cours de ses pensées en le voyant juste revêtu de sa chemise. Elle était belle à damner et ils avaient enfin pu se rapprocher, il avait enfin laissé libre cours à son désir et il n'avait jamais autant été heureux.

\- J'allais t'apporter à manger.

\- On peut s'installer ici, j'ai besoin de changer de position, lui dit-elle dans un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- Oui tu as raison. On a tous le temps pour rejoindre le lit après.

Ils s'assirent face à face se dévorant du regard. Oliver leur servi une flute de champagne et ils mangèrent en se regardant, heureux de ce qu'ils avaient partagés et de ce qui leur restait encore à partager.

 **Laissez moi un petit commentaire si le cœur vous en dit. A bientôt pour la suite. Bises**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires LulzimeVelioska, Amazing-Destiny, allylicity, Mich2112, Angie Hood, Abbyfalls345 & Guest.**

 **Je vous embrasse et en espérant que la suite vous plaise toujours.**

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A peine Oliver ouvrit les yeux qu'il rechercha le cou de Felicity pour s'y cacher et l'attirer à lui.

\- Oliver je dois partir…, en réprimant un bâillement.

\- Tu es trop fatiguée pour sortit du lit je sens.

\- Et à qui la faute, rit-t-elle en lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

Il resserra son étreinte, elle bascula sur lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle était tellement heureuse, il avait fallu patienter, forcer un peu les choses même mais enfin ils s'étaient permis de s'aimer. Cette nuit, elle avait connu l'amant passionné dont elle rêvait et elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Il l'avait comblé plusieurs fois, il était passionné et attentionné à ses désirs.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front,

\- Je dois,

Déposa un baiser sur sa pommette,

\- … partir travailler,

Déposa un baiser sur son arcade sourcilière,

\- … puis aider Arrow à attraper les méchants,

Déposa un baiser sur son nez

\- … et enfin retrouver mon petit-ami,

Déposa un baiser sur sa bouche

\- … qui va surement m'empêcher de dormir encore cette nuit.

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, il lui sourit puis Oliver resserra son étreinte, il n'avait pas envie de la voir partir. S'il n'avait pas perdu son entreprise, ils auraient pu se rendre au travail ensemble le matin. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça maintenant, il voulait profiter de ces derniers moments avec elle avant qu'elle ne parte.

\- Habille-toi, je prépare le petit-déj.

\- Tu essayes aussi de me charmer en utilisant ma gourmandise.

\- J'utiliserai toutes les armes dont je dispose pour que tu me succombes jour après jour.

Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de se lever. Il releva la tête pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et se redressa pour s'assoir en l'emportant avec lui. Elle se leva avec regret et parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il laissa son regard parcourir son corps nu avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte. Il avait envie d'apprendre son corps par cœur, apprendre ce qui pouvait lui faire perdre la tête. Il s'était empêché de se rapprocher d'elle pour la protéger mais il se rendait compte maintenant de la véracité de ce que John lui avait dit. Elle accompagnait Arrow, qu'il soit avec elle ou non elle était en danger et ce depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'aimer, autant lui dire et lui faire ressentir ce qu'elle provoquait en lui. Il se leva et prépara ce qu'il put avec ce qu'il avait sous la main c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle le retrouva et passa ses bras autour de lui en déposant des baisers dans son dos. Il serra ses mains dans les siennes sur sa poitrine et se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai rien pour petit déjeuner, on pourrait sortir.

\- Je dois repasser chez moi pour me changer, tu m'accompagnes ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le chemin pour prendre un café et ils se séparèrent, elle partit chez elle et il retourna au QG.

Quand Felicity arriva au bureau, son assistant lui fit le programme de la journée. Elle l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, pas de réunion. Elle avait plusieurs projets que Ray lui avait confiés à avancer. En parlant de Ray :

\- M Palmer est ici aujourd'hui ?

\- Ce matin, il est en réunion à l'extérieur. Il devrait être de retour dans l'après-midi.

\- Merci, Mickael.

Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait l'éviter aujourd'hui. Elle se mit au travail sans attendre, un vrai plaisir que de créer un programme informatique. A treize heures, elle était encore face à son écran à écrire des lignes de programme. Oliver arriva à son étage, le bureau dans le couloir devant le sien était vide, son assistant était parti, il allait pouvoir l'emmener déjeuner. Il l'observa à travers la porte vitrée. Elle était fixée sur son écran, il ne voyait pas ses yeux dont l'écran se réverbérait sur ses lunettes. Elle était concentrée, complètement absorbé par ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était vraiment incroyable, belle, intelligente et sexy à se damner.

Il s'approcha et frappa à la porte. Elle leva la tête et sourit en le voyant.

\- Est-ce que je peux te déranger ?

\- Entre, c'est avec plaisir.

\- J'avais envie d'emmener la vice-présidente déjeuner dehors, ça te dit ?

\- Oh oui, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Au moment où elle allait le rejoindre pour l'embrasser. Ray entra dans son bureau, le nez sur sa tablette. Elle se figea en le voyant dans la même pièce qu'Oliver.

\- Felicity, je dois voir…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en voyant Oliver le regarder.

\- Monsieur Queen ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici. Sa voix avait une légère touche de condescendance.

\- Monsieur Palmer. Oliver de son côté se forçait à garder son calme et à rester poli.

Felicity remarqua son corps qui devint tendu, ses mouvements raides et son regard glacial.

\- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas venu pour débaucher ma nouvelle vice-présidente !

\- Je venais simplement l'inviter à déjeuner.

\- Oh, si vous voulez, je peux vous engager comme chauffeur personnel de Mademoiselle Smoak. Vous devez avoir assez de temps libre en ce moment et vous pourrez ainsi la voir plus souvent !

Oliver ne répondit pas, il serra les mâchoires et Felicity s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

\- Ray, je comptais aller manger. Nous pouvons nous voir cet après-midi ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Felicity sortit de son bureau suivi par Oliver, ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur sans un mot. Elle voyait Oliver tenter de maintenir sa colère, son poing s'ouvrir et se fermer plusieurs fois. Ray avait fait exprès de le diminuer devant elle. Il savait qu'ils étaient amis et il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle le repousse après son baiser et qu'elle le laisse en plan pour sortir déjeuner avec Oliver. Elle se rapprocha d'Oliver et déposa sa main sur sa joue.

\- C'est une petite guéguerre de machos, mais ne te mets pas dans cet état. Tu sais déjà qu'il a perdu.

\- Il a plus de chose à t'offrir que moi, dit Oliver en fermant les yeux puis les ouvrit en les posant sur Felicity. Son regard était doux et triste.

Felicity se colla à lui. Elle glissa sa main droite sur ses fesses et passa sa main gauche sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je ne crois pas non.

\- Je ne suis qu'un jouet sexuel alors !, en lui souriant.

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, elle glissa sa bouche dans son cou jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Son aveu le renversait. Ces simples mots ont eu le poids de balayer sa colère contre Palmer. Ils sortirent de l'immeuble, se retrouver ensemble isolé lui permettait de respirer, de la retrouver, seulement elle et de se sentir complet à ses côtés. Ils revinrent deux heures après, heureux, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Oliver comptait laisser partir Felicity à la porte de l'ascenseur mais celle-ci l'entraina à l'intérieur quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle appuya sur le numéro de son étage et se mit à embrasser Oliver contre le fond de l'ascenseur. Ils avaient passé deux heures ensemble face à face et son corps n'avait ressenti que manque et envie. Elle se recula et appuya sur le numéro d'un étage différent. Oliver la regardait, attendant une réponse à son acte.

\- J'ai envie de profiter encore un peu de toi.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Felicity passa sa tête à l'extérieur, vérifia à droite et à gauche. Les couloirs étaient libre, elle tira Oliver par la manche après elle, avançant dans le couloir à pas feutrés et poussa une porte sur la droite. Oliver se retrouva dans les toilettes plaqué contre la porte que Felicity avait fermée derrière lui. Il sentait son corps chaud et doux se serrer contre lui et la dureté de la porte dans son dos. Elle avait ravi ses lèvres et ses mains parcouraient son corps pour se rassasier de son contact. La chaleur ne mit pas longtemps à grimper et à les emporter.

Les mains de Felicity glissèrent plus au sud, attirées par la promesse d'un plaisir. Une de ses mains glissa sur son entrejambe doucement, le frôlant presque comme timide de ce qu'elle pourrait sentir. Les gémissements produits par Oliver lui donnèrent du courage et elle se plaqua plus fermement sur ce membre qui quémandait son toucher. Ce premier contact réveilla sa curiosité, la main frotta plusieurs fois pour reconnaitre ce qui se dressait, elle voulait le détailler et la seule façon était de le prendre, à pleine main et d'essayer de ressentir ce qu'il éprouvait. Alors cette main, aidée de sa jumelle, s'attaqua aux vêtements qui lui faisaient barrage. La ceinture et le pantalon furent évincés sans difficultés. Puis quand elle se rendit compte que le but était presque atteint, elle vint caresser ce désir délicatement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle approchait, qu'elle allait le rencontrer et le délivrer. La main devint impatiente, elle se rapprochait doucement, découvrait le désir contenu de son vis-à-vis. Maintenant elle voulait le connaitre et le sentir contre elle. Elle glissa sous le tissu et délivra le sexe dressé et dur, qui attendait qu'elle le découvre. En se posant sur ce membre fier, elle ressentit le désir retenu et l'excitation qui s'amplifiait. La main s'enroula autour du membre pour le connaitre et le prendre en elle pour le cajoler. Les peaux en contact glissèrent l'une contre l'autre et de nouvelles sensations parcoururent la main. La peau était chaude et le membre pulsait comme essayant de contenir ce trop-plein de sensations. La main ressenti la finesse de la peau et prit le temps de ressentir des milliers de sensations, les pulsations, la fébrilité du corps, l'envi pressante. Elle joua de ses doigts, pour découvrir la sensibilité du gland et ce désir présent devint impatient. Oliver n'était plus que gémissements, tentant de respirer, il implorait Felicity en se rapprochant de la jouissance. La main commença alors à caresser plus durement ce désir dans le but de le faire s'exprimer. Elle prodigua des caresses plus ou moins fortes pour le faire réagir, se serra et se desserra autour du sexe tendu. Oliver tenait Felicity par la nuque pour se retenir à elle. Il lui redressa la tête pour pouvoir plonger dans ses yeux. Il se gonfla encore d'envie et de désir à extérioriser.

\- Viens pour moi Oliver.

Enfin la main senti que ce membre ne pourrait pas s'exprimer seul et qu'il aurait besoin d'un accompagnement, alors elle augmenta la vitesse de ses va et viens, la dureté de ses caresses et elle le délivra dans une série de secousses où il se libéra de son envie et elle le laissa se répandre sur elle. Oliver jouit en se perdant dans les yeux de Felicity à bout de souffle. Ils reprirent leur esprit, front contre front, leur souffle reprenant un rythme normal.

Felicity rejoignit son bureau en début d'après-midi, la tête dans les étoiles. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Elle eut à peine le temps de se mettre au travail que Ray entrait dans son bureau d'un pas décidé.

\- Felicity je dois vous parler, maintenant.

\- M Palmer,… Ray. Je …

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de très important pour cette entreprise et je ne souhaite pas que M Queen vienne perturber votre travail. Je pense que vous me comprenez.

\- Oui bien sûr Ray. Vous savez que je suis compétente dans mon travail et ce n'est pas une visite qui peut me détourner de ce qui est à faire. Mais je respect votre demande et ceci ne se reproduira plus.

Le soir, Felicity retrouva Oliver et les autres au QG. Elle ne voulut pas lui parler de sa conversation avec Palmer, leur travail ici était plus important. Oliver avait déjà fait des recherches sur les visages reconnus des membres du gang. Il s'agissait de deux adolescents fugueurs qui étaient recherchés par leurs familles depuis deux ans. Ils avaient fait du chemin en deux ans et s'étaient transformé de fugueurs à membres de gang entrainés et équipés. Ils avaient forcément rencontré une personne qui les avait embrigadés et entrainés. Le type d'arme utilisé était plutôt classique mais il avait tout de même des bombes, chose qui se trouvait moins facilement.

La recherche d'identité des autres membres était toujours en cours. Il faudrait trouver des points communs entre ces adolescents pour essayer de comprendre leur transformation. Des données étaient encore manquantes, le mieux pour l'instant était de patrouiller. Oliver revint après s'être changé, il prit Felicity dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Depuis qu'il avait découvert son corps, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis quelques temps et maintenant il était accro au plaisir qu'ils prenaient ensemble. Il s'était rendu compte que lorsqu'ils étaient l'un près de l'autre, ses mains recherchaient le contact de son corps, quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, il la cherchait du regard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler et de fantasmer sur ce qu'il avait envie de faire avec elle quand ils se retrouveraient seuls. Mais il savait aussi, reprendre le contrôle de ses envies quand le travail de l'archer entrait en jeu. Il avait l'impression à ce moment de changer de personnalité pour pouvoir se concentrer et s'éloigner d'elle sans en mourir.

\- Fais attention à toi Oliver.

\- A tout à l'heure, il approcha la bouche de son oreille, tu sais que je vais t'empêcher encore de dormir cette nuit, avec un sourire.

\- Je suis déjà impatiente, lui répondit-elle en rougissant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Bonsoir à toutes. Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires (Amazing-Destiny, LulzimeVelioska, Angie Hood, Abbyfalls345, allylicity & Guests).**

 **Désolée pour les fautes récalcitrantes.**

 **Rating : MA (je vous préviens ce chapitre et les suivants seront plus « hot » !)**

Les informations commençaient à s'accumuler. Les individus identifiés étaient tous des adolescents perdus, abandonnés ou fugueurs. Ils avaient été formés, éduqués et entrainés à se battre vu leurs méfaits. Il avait fallu une personne, une organisation pour faire ça. Et il fallait la démanteler pour pouvoir sauver ces gamins.

Felicity réussi au final à identifier quatre personnes, deux étaient encore de jeunes adolescents et deux plus âgés. Oliver lui demanda de passer en revue les images des caméras de sécurité en journée pour essayer de les repérer avec son logiciel de reconnaissance. S'ils arrivaient à les repérer en journée, ils pourraient peut-être voir plus facilement les lieux qu'ils visitaient et ceux qu'ils utilisaient comme abris. La tâche fut fastidieuse mais au bout de quelques jours, Felicity put observer leurs allers-retours et identifier un passage qui donner selon les plans qu'elle avait trouvé dans les anciens tunnels du métro. Elle devait encore trouver d'autres plans pour savoir s'ils correspondaient avec d'autres réseaux de tunnels pour qu'Oliver, John et Roy puissent s'y rendre sans être pris par surprise. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se retrouvent en difficultés par sa faute.

A côté de leur mission, leur nouvelle relation était toujours aussi enivrante. Leur désir ne s'atténuait pas et leurs ébats étaient toujours aussi passionnés. Mais au goût d'Oliver, il leur manquait du temps. Il passait la plupart de ses nuits en patrouille et Felicity passait ses journées et une partie de ses soirées à son travail. Quand ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls, ils pouvaient laisser extérioriser cette chaleur dévorante qui les consumait quand ils ne pouvaient pas se toucher. La tendresse les gardait enlacé dans la nuit jusqu'au matin, qui les forçait à se séparer. Ils se retrouvaient au QG ou chez Felicity la plupart du temps maintenant. Oliver ne perdait pas de vue sa mission de justicier mais il ne pouvait plus se passait de Felicity et de cet amour qu'il avait trouvé et qu'il vivait pleinement. Il avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes mais aucune ne l'avait fait se sentir aussi complet. Felicity était son amie, elle était son amante, elle était aussi devenu sa vie. Elle savait lui donner ce dont il avait besoin, elle savait le rassurer et le soutenir quand il en avait besoin. Et maintenant, il avait découvert qu'elle savait lui donner du plaisir et lui en faire découvrir de nouveaux. Elle savait le dominer dans ses paroles et ses actes et il avait aimé ça. De son côté, elle se laissait aussi volontiers soumettre à ses désirs. Ils s'étaient trouvés, s'étaient abandonnés l'un à l'autre et vivaient pleinement cet amour.

Ce soir, Oliver devait passer chercher Felicity pour ensuite sortir dans un restaurant huppé de la ville. Quand il arriva, elle était toujours penchée sur son bureau, la tête dans ses dossiers. Il toqua à la porte et entra. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit. Il remarqua que son sourire était triste et il sentait une mauvaise nouvelle poindre à l'horizon.

\- Oliver, je suis désolée mais Ray veut que je reste ce soir pour terminer un dossier. Je n'aurai pas le temps d'aller au restaurant avec toi et ensuite de t'aider pour ta patrouille.

\- Felicity, on a déjà si peu de temps ensemble. Il s'était rapproché pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- J'ai réussi à éviter plusieurs réunions mais là je ne peux pas faire autrement. C'est un projet important.

Elle se laissait cajoler, Oliver passait sa main sur ses cheveux et embrassait son front. Il se recula pour la regarder et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai envie de toi Felicity. Je suis en manque si je ne peux pas te voir, te toucher, sa voix se fit plus grave et rocailleuse, te caresser, t'embrasser, … te mordre, … te lécher. Il termina sa phrase dans un murmure à son oreille.

Felicity savait maintenant reconnaitre ce ton qui lui vrillait les entrailles et qui annonçait un désir à assouvir. Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle ne pouvait se retenir en entendant ce ton qui lui promettait une multitude de sensations qui lui ferait atteindre l'orgasme sans faute. Elle réussit à retrouver un minimum de raison pour se défaire de l'emprise d'Oliver. Elle se pencha sur son écran et visionna les caméras de sécurité. Ray n'était plus dans le bâtiment, les vigiles avaient fait leur ronde il y a cinq minutes, ils ne devraient pas repasser avant une heure. Elle sentait son corps tremblait à cause du manque qu'elle lui faisait ressentir en s'éloignant de son amant. Son souffle s'était calmé mais son bas ventre ne réclamait qu'une chose.

Oliver eu peur de devoir se passer de Felicity quand il la vit s'éloigner de lui mais il fut rassuré quand il comprit qu'elle vérifiait les lieux. Il se rapprocha d'elle et colla son bassin contre ses fesses. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la maintenir et elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Il se pressa plus fortement contre elle et la plaqua contre la table.

\- Ah Oliver…, un gémissement qu'elle ne put contrôler interrompit sa phrase.

\- Tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait commencé à onduler du bassin pour sentir le sexe d'Oliver frotter contre ses fesses. Il avait envie de la posséder, de la faire jouir sous ses coups de reins et de lui montrer qu'elle était soumise à leur envie commune.

\- Répond moi Felicity. Sa voix se fit plus dure. Tu en as envie ?

\- Oui, … oui, son désir ne lui permettait déjà plus de faire des phrases. Les mouvements de son corps remplaçaient les paroles qu'elle ne pouvait pas exprimer. Ses cuisses s'écartèrent légèrement pour sentir ce membre écarter ses fesses. Elle se baissa sur son bureau pour faire ressortir sa croupe et s'offrir à son homme.

Oliver se recula légèrement pour remonter lentement sa robe et découvrir son string. Il caressa ses fesses tendrement, il l'entendit gémir à ses caresses. Felicity continuait de donner des coups de bassin en arrière pour retrouver le contact de ce sexe tendu qui lui promettait des délices. Oliver la repris par les hanches pour calmer ses déhanchements, elle gémit de nouveau à cette contrainte qui l'empêchait de se rapprocher du plaisir.

\- Oliver, s'il te plait. Je veux te sentir.

\- Patience. Je veux prendre mon temps. Je veux te faire perdre la raison et maintenant je sais que je dois te faire languir. Il se baissa et déposa un baiser entre ses reins. Il devait se contenir lui aussi pour lui donner plus de plaisir.

Le contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau brûlante la fit geindre. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. La frustration lui faisait perdre la tête et elle adorait ça. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, le sentir en elle, se déhanchant fortement jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il la frustrait car il ne se frottait plus contre elle, elle ne sentait pas sa peau à cause de leurs vêtements, elle ne le voyait pas et elle ne pouvait pas le caresser. Elle souffrait de ce manque mais elle savait que lorsqu'il la prendrait ça serait tellement bon qu'elle jouirait en peu de temps.

Oliver donna un coup de rein et frappa son sexe contre la croupe offerte. Ils gémirent ensemble. Ce bref contact à travers les vêtements la fit espérer avant que la frustration ne regagne son corps. Elle senti ses mains glisser de ses hanches à son string. Il attrapa les bords et le fit glisser doucement jusqu'à ses pieds en se baissant. Il lui fit soulever les pieds pour jeter au loin le bout de tissu. Oliver tentait de contenir son envie dévorante. Il aimait l'écouter gémir et le supplier de la faire jouir. Il voulait la rendre folle de désir dans son bureau, lui faire ressentir le désir qu'il avait pour elle et il voulait que ce moment reste gravé dans sa mémoire et son corps.

Il embrassa sa cheville doucement, remonta le long de ses jambes en déposant des baisers sur chacune d'elle de plus en plus doucement. Il la sentait trembler sous ses lèvres. Il lécha un de ses fesses avant de les embrasser. Ses mains caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses sans jamais se rapprocher de son sexe.

\- Oliver, pitié !

Son corps était au bord de la rupture. Elle était humide et son sexe réclamait une présence. Son clitoris pulsait sous son envie. Elle se déhancha pour se frotter contre le bord de son bureau pour tenter de se masturber et délivrer ce désir qui ne demander qu'à s'exprimer mais ses talons hauts plaçaient son bassin bien au-dessus du rebord et ses coups de rein ne faisaient que ressortir sa croupe dans le vide.

Oliver replaça ses mains sur ses hanches pour la maintenir. Il l'observait se contorsionner sur le bureau, se tenant au rebord, ses fesses allant et venant, ses cuisses s'écartant pour s'ouvrir et lui laisser l'accès. Ses gémissements étaient devenus incessants.

\- Tu veux que je te prenne ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors dis le moi.

Felicity se mordit les lèvres. Elle rougit, elle était étendue sur son bureau, à moitié dénudée sous le regard de son amant qui fixait son intimité offerte mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire à voix haute. Oliver caressa ses fesses en remontant les mains jusqu'à ses reins. Elle sentait son sexe s'ouvrir et se refermer sur ce manque entre ses cuisses qui la torturait. Il la plaqua plus durement contre le bureau et déposa un nouveau baiser entre ses reins.

\- Si tu veux que je m'occupe de toi, il va falloir me le demander.

\- Je peux pas…, sa voix tremblante sous l'envie.

\- Felicity,… demande le moi. Il donna un coup de rein et plaqua son sexe dur contre sa fesse.

\- Prend moi. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure noyé dans les gémissements.

\- Plus fort.

\- Prend moi, Oliver. Sa voix plus forte tremblait de désir inassouvi.

\- Oui c'est bien, encore. Il continuer de se frotter contre elle.

\- Je veux te sentir en moi, je veux que tu me fasses jouir.

Elle entendit Oliver défaire sa ceinture, elle senti son pantalon glisser. Elle se cambra encore plus pour s'offrir à lui. Oliver plaça son gland à son entrée sans la pénétrer et l'empêcha de se déhancher. Felicity gémit plus fortement. Il entendait à travers ce son toute sa frustration.

\- Oliver. Oliver, laisse-moi jouir. Pitié !

\- Oui, je vais te faire jouir. Mais je veux que tu prennes le temps de te rendre compte du lieu où tu es.

Il la pénétra lentement, elle senti son sexe dur glisser en elle jusqu'à la garde. Il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui. Elle était frustré jusqu'à maintenant mais ce n'était rien comparé à la torture qu'il lui infligeait. Elle voulait bouger pour atteindre l'orgasme mais il la maintenait et maintenant elle sentait son sexe en elle mais avec des mouvements si lents qu'il ne pouvait pas la faire venir. Il se retira entièrement tout aussi doucement.

\- Oliver !

Il la pénétra de nouveau plus rapidement. Une fois introduit en elle, il redressa son torse en passant une main dans son cou. Il plaça sa main sous son menton pour lui relever la tête. Elle senti son souffle dans son oreille.

\- Regarde la porte.

Elle obéit et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu es à moi Felicity. Il sentait son corps trembler contre le sien.

\- Oui, je suis à toi. Sa voix était plus assurée, elle lui affirmait sa soumission, noyée dans la frustration et le plaisir attendu.

\- La prochaine fois que Ray passe le seuil de ton bureau je veux que tu souviennes de ça et que ton corps se souvienne de mon sexe enfoncé profondément en lui pour te faire jouir. Je vais te prendre tellement fort et te faire tellement jouir que la prochaine fois ton corps soit prêt à me recevoir rien qu'à ce souvenir.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et commença à la pilonner sauvagement sur son bureau. Elle n'était plus que gémissements et cris. Elle s'abandonna sans résister au plaisir qui se répandait en elle. Elle jouit en quelques instants, en criant son nom, sous le déhanchement incessant d'Oliver. Elle le sentit se tendre et se rependre en elle en répétant son nom. Il réalisa encore quelques va et vient en elle pour faire durer leur orgasme et recouvrit son corps du sien en la prenant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment savourant le plaisir ressenti et ce moment partagé.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Oliver sortit de l'immeuble pour se changer et partir en reconnaissance du lieu dont Felicity lui avait parlé. Quant à elle, elle se remit au travail tant bien que mal, essayant de chasser les images de leur partie de jambes en l'air sur son bureau, pour pouvoir se concentrer. Une demi-heure après le départ d'Oliver, elle reçut la visite d'un livreur qui lui déposa un paquet. Un mot à l'intérieur : « Je sais que tu as souvent faim après nos jeux, voici un en-cas pour t'aider à terminer ton travail. Je suis prêt à répondre à tes prochains désirs ».

 **Vous êtes prévenues pour la suite avec ce petit mot d'Oliver !**

 **Laissez-moi une petite review, bises. A la prochaine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Bonsoir à toutes. Je poste un peu plus tard, rupture d'inspiration et manque de temps mais comme la dernière fois tout est venu au dernier moment !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Attention, il est un peu plus chaud que les précédents (à mon avis).**

 **Je remercie toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire et pour vos reviews (LulzimeVelioska, Angie Hood, Amazing-Destiny, allylicity, cricri12 & Guests). **

\- Oliver, tu crois vraiment que je vais être assez patiente ? Elle était assise face à lui dans son fauteuil.

\- J'ai fait le plus vite possible,… Il était arrivé en courant après avoir reçu son message.

\- Mais ce n'est pas assez. Je crois que je vais devoir te donner une leçon. Que tu sois plus obéissant la prochaine fois. Elle jouait avec lui et il adorait ça.

\- Non, j'ai compris. Je ne dois pas te décevoir et je fais tout ce que je peux.

\- Ne mélange pas tout. Tu es un petit-ami parfait, mais le jeu aujourd'hui est d'avoir un amant répondant à mes désirs sans limites.

\- Oui, et je peux faire ça Felicity. Il s'agenouilla face à elle et déposa sa tête sur ses genoux. Tu me laisseras me rattraper ?

\- Si tu es très doué, c'est possible.

Oliver caressa ses jambes et remonta lentement jusqu'à ses genoux. Il glissa ses mains entre ses genoux, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour les écarter doucement. Il les couvrit de baisers lentement. Il entendit Felicity soupirer et elle s'adossa plus confortablement contre le dossier. Il glissa ses mains le long de ses cuisses pour atteindre son dos, il griffa ses reins à travers ses vêtements, puis passa ses mains sous ses fesses pour la tirer vers lui. Il écarta plus grandement ses cuisses pour lui donner accès à son intimité. Il déposa un baiser sur son boxer en dentelle, avant de faire courir sa langue sur le tissu ce qui la fit gémir. Il senti ses mains fourrager dans ses cheveux. Il aimait la sentir dans cet état, alanguie, prête à prendre du plaisir.

Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et lui ôta son boxer lentement. Il la regarda, elle lui faisait confiance et lui offrait son corps. Il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant qui était de lui donner du plaisir autant qu'elle avait pu lui en donner. Il savait maintenant qu'elle aimait diriger autant qu'être dirigé et ils arrivaient très bien à s'entendre l'un et l'autre dans ces deux rôles.

Il écarta de nouveau ses cuisses et reprit ses baisers depuis ses genoux en avançant vers son intimité. Il écoutait ses gémissements s'amplifier alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore caressé. Il déposa un baiser sur son bas-ventre ce qui l'a fit gémir de frustration. Elle était excitée et son corps ondulait sous ses yeux à la recherche de plaisir. Il caressa ses cuisses en approchant ses mains pour les maintenir.

\- Je veux que tu me fasses jouir avec ta bouche Oliver.

Il remonta alors sa main droite sur le dessus de sa cuisse pour la maintenir et lui laisser l'espace pour la contenter. Il lui fit basculer son bassin, ce qui l'ouvrit un peu plus. Elle senti ses lèvres se déposer sur son sexe et sa langue venir se glisser entre ses lèvres. Oliver s'éloigna d'elle et recommença une seconde fois, en appuyant un peu plus sa langue et la faisant remonter jusqu'à son clitoris, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, le caressant pour l'encourager. Il prenait son temps et elle aimait ça. Elle commençait à perdre son souffle et elle sentait son corps chauffer. Elle se retenait au bras du fauteuil de sa main gauche alors que sa main droite avait agrippé les cheveux de son amant.

Il caressa son clitoris du bout de sa langue pour lui faire perdre la raison et elle gémit plus fortement. Il savait comment lui faire perdre la tête et elle se retrouvait à gémir inlassablement.

Elle le senti presser plus fortement, il commençait aussi à perdre le contrôle, il gémissait contre elle et ne pouvait empêcher son corps de se déhancher dans le vide. Elle jouit en le regardant presser sa langue entre ses cuisses. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, il s'était redressé, toujours à genoux devant elle. Il l'embrassa profondément, ses mains remontaient sur son corps pour la caresser. Il embrassa ensuite son cou, sa poitrine à travers des vêtements.

\- Oliver, je veux que tu te donnes du plaisir devant moi.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il était tellement excité que juste sa demande avait failli le faire venir. Il tenta de se reprendre pour faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il défit sa ceinture et ouvrit son pantalon, le frottement du tissus sur son sexe le fit gémir. Il baissa son pantalon. Felicity pouvait voir son érection encore contrainte par son sous-vêtement. Il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique et se prit en main pour délivrer son sexe. Il se maintenait depuis longtemps sans se caresser et maintenant le moindre geste pouvait le faire venir. Il commença à faire aller et venir sa main sur toute la longueur de sa verge en regardant Felicity. Elle ne voulait pas plus le torturer.

\- C'est bien Oliver. Plus vite maintenant.

Il accéléra les mouvements de sa main et se déhancha plus fortement, un mouvement un peu plus brusque le fit venir et il jouit dans sa main. Elle se baissa pour l'embrasser encore une fois pour le récompenser.

C'était son anniversaire et Felicity avait demandé une toute petite chose : un amant répondant aux moindres de ses désirs pendant un jour. Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, que voulez-vous répondre quand on vous demande ce que vous souhaitez pour votre anniversaire ? Et Oliver n'avait eu qu'une réponse : Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Elle avait été réveillée ce matin par Oliver lui amenant son café au lit, et en lui demandant ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Pour commencer une journée que vous savez longue et pleine de promesse, un massage peut être un bon début. Il s'assit dans son dos, fit glisser les bretelles de sa nuisette. Il caressa sa colonne vertébrale sur toute la longueur. Une vague de frissons parcourue sa peau. Il remonta ses mains, en faisant glisser ses pouces sur la colonne et l'extrémité de ses doigts sur ses flancs jusqu'à sa nuque, qu'il emprisonna dans ses mains. Il caressa alors ses épaules et redescendit dans le dos en appuyant plus fortement sur ses muscles. Il s'appliqua ainsi pendant dix minutes, à la délasser. Il termina en déposant une série de baisers dans son cou. Un réveil de rêve.

Il l'avait accompagné jusqu'à son travail, l'avait embrassé tendrement, laissant ses lèvres caresser les siennes, savourant le goût de sa bouche, le parfum de son corps. Arrivant à son bureau, son assistant l'accueilli pour la briffer sur sa journée. Des rendez-vous en plus de son projet à terminer et une envie soudaine de vouloir être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici. Jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur un bouquet sur son bureau. Elle s'avança pour détacher la carte : _Repose toi aujourd'hui, tu auras besoin d'énergie cette nuit_.

Elle resta penchée sur la carte pendant un moment et le raclement de gorge de Michael la fit reprendre conscience. Elle s'excusa en bégayant et le renvoya à son bureau en le remerciant. Finalement elle n'eut pas le temps de fantasmer sur la nuit qui l'attendait. Ray lui avait demandé de lui présenter l'avancée de ses recherches. Le but étant d'améliorer la communication dans la ville de Starling, elle avait travaillé sur un système permettant une amélioration de la transmission des signaux.

En fin d'après-midi, quand Felicity arriva au QG, Oliver était déjà parti en reconnaissance. John et Roy finissaient d'étudier les plans des galeries du métro. Ce soir, ils donneraient l'attaque. A trois, ils pourraient faire face à la dizaine d'adolescents présents. Même s'ils s'avéraient plus nombreux, cette mission ne devrait pas poser de problème. Ils leur avaient donné du fil à retordre pour trouver leur planque mais même s'ils savaient se battre, ils avaient beaucoup plus d'expérience à eux trois. Oliver ne perdait pas de vue qu'il y avait surement un homme qui les avait entrainés et qui avait fournis leur arsenal.

Arrivés sur les lieux, ils se postèrent tous les trois à différentes entrées. Puis Felicity les coordonna pour pénétrer dans ce labyrinthe. Les premiers mètres étaient baignés par des bruits étouffés, on ne percevait que le bruit des rongeurs bataillant pour leur nourriture et le bruit de l'eau venant d'autres tunnels. Felicity surveillait leur avancée sur son écran en les guidant au niveau des croisements. Ils se rapprochaient du centre de leur regroupement.

\- Oliver, vous les encadrez. Faites attention au bruit maintenant ils peuvent vous entendre.

Oliver, John et Arsenal continuèrent d'avancer. Ils arrivèrent à un espace plus grand où plusieurs tunnels atterrissaient. Là, il y avait une dizaine d'adolescents de quinze à vingt ans. Cet espace était entièrement emménagé. Dans un coin, il y avait des matelas entassés les uns à côté des autres. Au centre une installation de table où on trouvait de la nourriture et des couverts. D'autres tables étaient réservées pour l'installation de cartes, ils semblaient avoir un nouveau projet d'attaque de banque.

Les adolescents ne furent pas difficiles à immobiliser, ayant étaient pris par surprise, ils n'avaient pas d'armes et leur entrainement n'était pas assez poussé pour leur permettre de se battre aux poings et de tenir tête à leur équipe. Ils arrêtèrent sans difficultés non plus le chef de cette bande. Le fils d'un employé de banque viré après avoir été accusé de vol. Il s'était retrouvé à la rue avec son père et avait dû apprendre à voler. Cette nouvelle vie l'avait fait rencontrer des adolescents perdus qu'il n'avait pas eu de mal à embrigader en leur vantant le mérite d'une vie en communauté avec des personnes qui les comprenaient plutôt qu'à errer seuls dans les rues. La police avait été prévenue et tout ce petit monde fut embarqué.

Ils étaient tous rentrés de mission, après avoir fêté le bon déroulement de celle-ci. John et Ray laissèrent Felicity et Oliver qui allèrent chez Felicity. En arrivant chez elle, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la tension monte.

\- Tu as quelque chose à m'ordonner Felicity ? en déposant n baiser dans son cou.

\- Va prendre une douche. Et je veux te voir seulement vêtu d'un boxer ensuite. Il sentit sa respiration devenir plus difficile en pensant au plaisir qui les attendait.

Oliver ne discuta pas et obéit. C'était tellement simple de s'en remettre à ses envies. Un quart d'heure après, Oliver sortait de la douche encore humide et des perles d'eau caressant sa peau. Felicity toujours assise à son bureau l'attendait.

\- Bien. Assis-toi. Oliver s'assit face à elle sur une chaise.

\- Et maintenant ? Son regard n'était que luxure alors que Felicity semblait encore maître d'elle-même.

\- Dois-je te rappeler les règles ?

\- Non.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Première règle, je dois t'obéir et faire ce que tu me demandes. Deuxième règle, je ne dois pas prendre d'initiatives. Troisième règle, si je désobéis aux deux premières règles, je suis puni. Le simple fait d'avoir énoncé les règles à voix haute, devant elle avait augmenté d'un cran son envie.

Felicity lui sourit, satisfaite de sa réponse. Elle releva les côtés de sa jupe pour glisser ses doigts sous le bord de son sous-vêtement et le fit glisser sur ses cuisses en se relevant. Le tissu échoua parterre, elle fit un pas en avant pour s'en débarrasser complètement et observa Oliver. Il ne pouvait pas cacher son envie pour elle et son regard était hypnotisé. Elle avança près de lui, se baissa pour écarter légèrement ses cuisses et elle s'assit dessus lentement en laissant échapper un soupir. Elle entendit Oliver déglutir difficilement et lui sourit un peu plus. Elle adorait l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. D'instinct, Oliver plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Oliver ?!

\- Oui ?, en levant la tête.

\- Quelle est la deuxième règle ?

\- Je ne dois pas prendre d'initiative. Il détacha difficilement ses mains pour les laisser pendre dans le vide.

\- Garde tes mains derrière le dos. Oliver s'exécuta en pinçant les lèvres. Elle avait décidé de le mettre à l'épreuve et il ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait se dominer et répondre à ses attentes. Sa respiration s'était faite plus difficile et son corps entièrement tendu tentait de résister encore à son envie de la toucher.

S'il avait encore seulement envie de la toucher mais l'avoir assise sur ses genoux et entendre sa voix suave, imaginer ce qu'elle allait lui faire subir, le torturait. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder car son corps si près l'excitait, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux car il ressentait encore plus fortement toutes les sensations qu'elle provoquait.

Felicity fit courir ses doigts sur son torse, son corps entier était tendu et quand elle le frôlait ses muscles frémissaient. Elle adorait le rendre fou de désir, et quoi de plus excitant que de lui montrer ce qu'il désirait et lui refuser. Elle se pencha à son oreille, ses lèvres caressant sa peau.

\- Oliver, de quoi as-tu envie ? Son souffle l'électrisa un peu plus et il gémit.

\- De … te faire plaisir.

\- Très bonne réponse. Tu seras récompensé pour ça. Elle lécha le lobe de son oreille.

\- Felicity, gémit-il en se cambrant.

Elle se recula en enlevant son chemisier. Oliver ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé. Il la vit dégrafer son soutien-gorge et libérer ses seins durcis par le désir. Il réussit au prix d'une volonté incroyable, de ne pas s'approcher pour les embrasser. Il la regarda, quémandant le droit de la toucher.

\- Felicity, laisse-moi te caresser, s'il te plait.

\- Pas encore Oliver, tu dois te retenir. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur ses seins et pinça ses tétons. Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux faire ? Celui-ci regardait les mains de Felicity caresser ses seins. Il se redressa sur la chaise pour s'avancer. Sa langue humidifiait ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Elle se leva en lui demandant de la suivre. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et Oliver la suivi du regard, puis se leva en ayant quelques difficultés pour la suivre. Elle se plaça au bout du lit et se tourna vers lui.

\- Déshabille-toi. Elle l'observa, il n'était pas loin de perdre le contrôle. Assis-toi contre la tête du lit. Oliver s'exécuta encore une fois sans discuter.

Elle enleva sa jupe et se retrouva nue devant lui. Elle s'agenouilla sur le lit et s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes.

\- Oliver tu vas me donner du plaisir. Il hocha la tête. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, Oliver se laissa faire sans répondre. Elle se détacha de ses lèvres et le regarda. Tu as beaucoup appris et tu es très fort pour canaliser tes envies. Tu as le droit maintenant de répondre au baiser.

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau et Oliver laissa toute son envie se libérer dans ce contact. Leur baiser passionné fut interrompu par Felicity. Oliver serrer les draps dans ses poings pour s'empêcher de la caresser. Il voulait mettre fin à cette torture mais il aurait déçu son amante. Felicity se leva légèrement, prit la virilité d'Oliver dans sa main et s'assit dessus. Elle sentit son sexe glisser en elle profondément. Ce mouvement leur arracha à tous deux un gémissement. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et se mit en mouvement. Elle prit les mains d'Oliver et les déposa sur ses hanches, il l'aida à aller et venir sur lui. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'approcha de sa poitrine. Il déposa des baisers sur son corps et le mordit à plusieurs reprises. Oliver sentit Felicity se resserrer sur lui et ils jouirent dans l'instant. Felicity se cala contre le torse d'Oliver quand celui-ci se cambra en étant emporté dans cette libération.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je pense que le prochain sera le dernier. Bises**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Elle lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça à la voix de l'archer. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir mais maintenant ces peurs étaient loin derrière eux. Ils s'aimaient et tout se passait pour le mieux et même mieux que ça. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, trouvant toujours leur plaisir avec l'autre. Maintenant, ils s'amusaient et expérimentaient de nombreuses choses. Ce soir, il voulait réaliser un de ses fantasmes pour lui faire plaisir.

Il venait de finir sa ronde et il lui avait dit de rentrer chez elle, il y a une heure maintenant. Il l'observait depuis cinq minutes. Elle venait de se coucher et il n'était pas sensé venir chez elle ce soir. Il était impatient de la retrouver, de sentir la douceur de sa peau, respirer son odeur. Il avait pris récemment conscience de sa dépendance, il était incapable de rester loin d'elle plus de quelques heures, sinon il ressentait un sentiment de manque. Il tira une flèche jusqu'au toit de son immeuble et glissa sur le filin tendu pour rejoindre son appartement. Il entra sans bruit et se dirigea vers sa chambre en déposant son arc et son carquois dans le salon, il savourait l'instant. Elle ne l'avait pas écouté, il l'observa encore un moment, allongée seule dans son lit. Il sentit son cœur gonflé en l'observant, il l'aimait tellement. Il approcha lentement, sans bruit.

Felicity émergea lentement de son sommeil léger. Elle sentit une présence et ouvrit les yeux. Dans la pénombre, elle vit une silhouette près d'elle et au moment où elle allait crier, une main vint se plaquer sur sa bouche et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle plaqua ses mains contre le torse qui la surplombait. Oliver approcha son visage d'elle et lui sourit, elle se détendit en le reconnaissant. Il attrapa ses poignets et plaqua ses mains au-dessus de sa tête contre les barreaux du lit. Il s'installa sur le lit, à genoux au-dessus d'elle.

\- Ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il. Il libéra ses poignets. Je sais que tu en as envie et je suis là pour ça.

Sa voix modifiée la fit frissonner et elle ne put s'empêcher de venir caresser son torse. Elle laissa ses mains glisser sur sa combinaison et caressa son visage par-dessous sa capuche.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger, en replaçant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Tu ne peux pas découvrir mon identité et si tu n'obéis pas je vais être obligé de t'attacher.

A cet ordre voilé, Felicity ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de soupirer ce qui fit sourire Oliver. Elle resta immobile, à contrôler son souffle tandis que l'archer parcourait son corps de ses mains gantées. Il se releva et repoussa le drap qui lui cachait son corps, elle portait une nuisette noire qui remonta sur ses cuisses. Il se repositionna au-dessus d'elle et approcha son visage du sien. Elle ne voyait que ses yeux qui la dévorait et ils lui semblaient encore plus expressifs, le reste de son visage masqué. Il lui imposait sa virilité. Il plongea dans son cou pour respirer son odeur et elle l'embrassa de ses bras. Il se releva mécontent en soupirant et lui attrapa encore une fois les poignets. Il prit dans sa poche une attache qu'il libéra et qui fixa ses poignets au barreau transversal du lit. Elle ne se débattit pas, Oliver la regarda en souriant, content de la voir dans cette position.

\- Maintenant tu es à moi.

Elle était à lui depuis longtemps mais là, elle était entièrement soumise à l'archer. Sa voix grave enflammait son ventre et sa domination l'excitait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Il restait à l'observer, attachée, entre ses jambes. Elle tira sur ses liens et elle le vit sourire. Il se baissa et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu peux tirer autant que tu veux, je ne te délivrerais pas avant de t'avoir fait crier.

Elle gémit à cette promesse.

\- Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ? Sa voix suave l'enflamma.

Il l'embrassa en appuyant plus fortement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, il la pénétra et emporta sa langue dans une série de caresses plus ou moins dures qui la firent gémir. Puis il se recula en mordant sa lèvre, la laissant haleter.

\- Ça te convient comme moyen ?

Elle hocha la tête, ce n'était plus la peine de parler, son esprit ne réfléchissait plus, il était noyé dans son envie. Oliver prit le temps de l'observer, de la détailler.

Ses mains prisonnières dont les doigts se refermaient selon ses mouvements.

Son regard noyé dans le plaisir de l'attente.

Sa bouche entrouverte dont les lèvres charnues promettait des baisers.

Sa gorge qui émettait les gémissements recherchés.

Sa peau réactive à ses caresses.

Ses seins lourds d'excitation.

\- C'est ce que tu voulais ?

\- C'est ce que je voulais mais ce n'est plus ce que je veux.

Oliver suspendit ses gestes. Il ancra son regard dans le sien, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Tu veux que je te détache ? Elle hocha la tête et Oliver s'exécuta. Je croyais te faire plaisir.

\- C'est ce que je voulais mais maintenant que mon petit-ami a accepté ses sentiments, je n'ai plus besoin de jouer. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais espérer avant, avoir une part de toi sans que ce soit toi. Tu comprends ?

Oliver ne répondit pas.

\- Ce n'était qu'un fantasme qui n'avait pas ton apparence mais qui était une part de toi.

\- Je t'ai fait souffrir, je suis désolé. Il baissa la tête.

Felicity déposa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Arrête de te torturer pour les autres Oliver. Tu fais toujours plus attention aux autres qu'à toi-même et c'est ce qui t'écartèle entre ce que tu veux et ce que tu penses être le mieux pour les autres. Alors que, je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais tu ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux pour les autres, ni même pour toi parfois. Je sais que tu as dû apprendre à vivre en prenant des décisions difficiles, en tranchant pour ne pas regretter et devenir fou mais cette vie est finie. Ou en tout cas elle est moins présente.

Il se recula pour échapper à son regard qui le pénétrait, échapper à ses caresses. Il fit glisser sa capuche et enleva son masque.

\- Je ne peux pas m'échapper de cette vie, de ce que j'ai vécu, tu ne comprends pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas parce que tu ne veux pas m'en parler. C'est la seule raison.

Oliver voulu se lever mais Felicity le retint en attrapant ses mains.

\- Non. Si j'en parle, je devrais le revivre encore une fois et je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir la force. La première fois, ça a failli me tuer.

\- La première fois ça a failli te tuer mais si tu continues à tout garder pour toi, ça te tueras c'est sûr. C'est un mauvais moment à passer mais cette fois tu n'es pas seul. Tu es entouré de personnes à qui tu peux faire confiance. Tu dois en parler pour prendre du recul. Ton complexe du héros peut être sexy mais il t'entraine dans des situations bien trop dangereuses.

\- Ça suffit. Il se leva brusquement, sa voix tremblante de colère. Je veux bien faire des efforts pour te parler de ce que j'ai vécu mais ne me juges pas sur ce que je fais.

\- Il faudra bien que tu écoutes la vérité à un moment donné. Felicity ne fit pas marche arrière, il devait l'écouter.

Oliver se leva d'un bon et tourna dans la chambre de façon enragée.

\- Tu ne peux pas me dire ça. Il s'arrêta de tourner en rond, le regard au sol, secouant la tête, le visage fermé par la colère qui bouillait en lui.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui peux te dire ça. Quelqu'un que tu ne vas pas affronter physiquement pour avoir parlé ouvertement. … Mais tu peux fuir… si tu en as envie.

\- Je fais ça pour aider les gens, lui lança-t-il avec colère, la fixant durement.

\- Oui tu les fais passer avant toi. Felicity gardait son calme et lui rendait un regard doux.

\- Je dois racheter les comportements de ma famille. Tu le sais tout ça. J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas comprendre.

\- Mais tu n'en es pas responsable. C'est ça que toi tu ne comprends pas. Tu peux aider cette ville de bien des manières mais tu recherches la mise en danger. Et si un jour il t'arrive quelque chose, tu penseras que c'est mérité. Que tes bonnes actions n'ont pas réussis à effacer la dette que tu penses avoir, et que le malheur est le juste retour des choses. Je sais ce que tu penses Oliver je t'entends et je te regarde évoluer depuis trois ans. Tu es devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as perdu ton âme pour devenir quelqu'un d'irréprochable.

\- Ne me sers pas un baratin métaphysique.

\- Tu as perdu une part de ton humanité pour devenir ce héros. Et c'est la promesse à ton meilleur ami qui t'a forcé à redevenir en parti celui que tu étais. Un homme et non un tueur.

A ces mots, Oliver ne pouvait que prendre conscience de son évolution. Il savait qu'il avait changé, il avait été obligé de changer pour survivre sur l'île, pour survivre dans sa ville. Mais maintenant sa vie n'était plus en jeu, en tout cas pas de façon aussi radicale.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment faire. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, avoua-t-il dans un soupir.

\- Tu n'es plus le même mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu ne peux pas retrouver une partie de celui que tu étais.

\- Celui que j'étais avant n'était qu'un gamin stupide et vaniteux, répond-il d'un air dédaigneux. Si j'avais évolué sans drame je serai devenu quelqu'un que je méprise à l'heure actuelle. Et l'homme que je suis maintenant n'a que peu de chose à t'offrir.

\- Oliver. Je veux apprendre ce qui t'est arrivé, je veux partager ton présent et construire le futur avec toi. Tu te tortures inlassablement en voulant tout régler par toi-même et en pensant que tu n'apportes que le malheur à tes proches.

Elle se leva et se rapprocha de lui doucement. Il fuyait son regard mais ne recula pas. Elle vit des larmes qui grossirent dans ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues. Il hoqueta tentant de retenir les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et essuya les larmes. Elle fit glisser ses pouces sur ses paupières fermées pour chasser les larmes naissantes. Il se serra contre elle et déposa une main dans son dos tandis qu'elle le cajolait. Oliver se calma, sa respiration se fit plus lente mais il ne relâchait pas sa prise sur Felicity.

Elle se recula doucement et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qui le fit reprendre conscience. Il baissa un peu la tête pour augmenter la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle appuya le baiser en le sentant répondre aux mouvements de ses lèvres. Leur baiser était doux, il semblait troublé d'avoir partagé ses émotions et se laissait porter par la douceur de ses lèvres et de ses caresses. Elle glissa ses mains sur son torse pour le déshabiller. Elle ouvrit sa tunique et sentit ses muscles rouler sous sa peau. Le contact de leur peau le fit soupirer de plaisir. Il aimait s'abandonner à elle, c'était tellement plus simple de se laisser porter par ses désirs et de ne pas prendre de décision laissant Felicity gérer pour eux.

Felicity avait envie de lui et de lui faire ressentir tout son amour pour lui. Elle le prit par la main et le conduisit jusqu'à son lit. Elle défit sa ceinture et lui enleva son pantalon avant de le faire allonger. Il se laissait faire, répondant seulement aux mouvements qu'elle lui imposait.

\- Oliver je t'aime tellement. Je veux te donner le bonheur que tu mérites.

\- Felicity…

\- Ne me dit pas que tu ne mérites pas d'être heureux. Tout le monde a droit au bonheur.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et Oliver sentit son amour le submerger. Son corps réagit et Felicity le sentit. Elle glissa sa main et le caressa tendrement en déposant des baisers sur tout son corps. Oliver remonta ses mains sur son corps pour faire glisser sa nuisette et la déshabilla.

Ils firent l'amour doucement, s'apprivoisant de nouveau après leurs aveux, se connaissant encore un peu mieux. Ils partagèrent une nuit douce, pleine d'amour et de caresses. Elle ne l'avait jamais senti aussi tendre même s'il faisait toujours attention à elle. Leur orgasme leur fit perdre la tête et ils recouvrirent leur esprit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se raccrochant à ce corps qu'ils faisaient leur et à cette âme qu'ils avaient touché.

Oliver se confia dans la pénombre de la nuit, la douceur de ses gestes et la chaleur de leur corps.

\- J'ai partagé le lit de plusieurs femmes, mais je me refusais à me laisser aller avec toi. Je crois que jusqu'à maintenant j'ai partagé du sexe et des sentiments avec ces femmes mais je ne l'ai ai pas aimées comme je t'aime. Je savais que si quelqu'un voulait s'en prendre à moi, il s'attaquerait à la personne que j'aime et je ne pouvais pas te faire prendre ce risque. Je ne pouvais pas parce que je ne me voyais pas vivre sans toi. Et ça me tuerait de te perdre. Je t'aime trop pour pouvoir te perdre Felicity.

Il fallait passer par cette discussion, par ces aveux hésitants, pour avancer. Oliver avait commencé à se libérer mais il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qui l'empêchaient de s'épanouir. Il ne pourrait pas redevenir celui qu'il était à cause de son expérience, mais elle voulait être là pour l'aider, il pourrait s'en rapprocher. Il s'était dévoilé encore un peu et avec le temps, Felicity savait qu'il se livrerait, qu'il lui suffisait du moment opportun pour lui parler.

 **Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu (si c'est le cas, remerciez Amazing-Destiny).**

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette fic' et pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur (allylicity, Angie Hood, Mich2112, chou05, Haruka Endo, LulzimeVelioska, Amazing-Destiny, Abbyfalls345, cricri12).**

 **Pas sûre que j'écrive de sitôt un Olicity (manque de temps et d'inspiration). Peut-être à bientôt. Bises**


End file.
